riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Kahada Union
A relatively peaceful system not too far from Karsol , with who they maintain good relations. They have been mostly active after the war, when they supported the war effort by sending an amazing amount of vehicles and ships. The Kahada Union was also recognized as one of the few who tolerated alien refugees, even during war times. Its main corporation is Kahada Motors , well known for creating a wide range of customizable vehicles from all range, and both civilian and military. After Renewal Operation and it's first wave of new weaponry at the first days of the Reclaimer War, the Kahadan society turned much more dangerous than anticipated by its neighbors, proving a deadly force in space and turning itself into one of the main behemoths when going directly against Hydran forces. Following the war, the Kahada Union was a major part of the NEDA convention, and helped reshape the galaxy and expand its navy beyond what was originally planned. =History= Origins The Kahada Union came about from the small groups of human colonists who negotiated with native sentient species for living space. Within a few years that was aided by peace among the various races and rapidly developing nations, it was decided that peace needed to be encouraged to ensure what had happened on Earth did not come to Mjolnir. To do this, sets of agreements and a standardization of constitution and law regarding the well-being of the various species were put into place. Once these new laws were established, continued growth led to closer ties among the various members who had agreed to adopt these changes. By 14 AF, most of the member were dependent on their various neighbors, yet trade boomed and expanding relationships saw that a single body of representation and organization was needed to govern over and maintain the laws in place among the various groups. What was eventually created was the Kahada Union. Era of the Empire In the era when the Empire became the main dominant human power in Mjolnir, the Kahada Union maintained its constitution and laws despite the threat of Imperial invasion who disliked the Kahada Union for its willingness to shelter alien refugees and grant them the rights of a citizen should they choose to integrate into Union society. Yet, the effort to forcefully annex the Kahada Union to Imperial rule was calculated to be far too costly for far too little gain. The Kahada Union was still willing to trade with the Empire and its various worlds. Should they have removed the Union, a considerable part of the Eastern Fringe would suffer due to their reliance on Union trade which had greatly expanded since 14AF with massive trade fleets going about the trade lanes. Renewal Operation Conflicts brewing in the South and neighbors such as Karsol which had begun to modernize their military forces led to the relatively pacifist state preparing for the worst case scenario. Using their trade influence to generate the necessary funds needed to modernize their relatively outdated hardware, the Kahada Union would slowly, but surely begin creating a military force capable of being compared to its neighbors. The plan could be considered a success for by the time the first-wave of warships and armaments had begun to enter military service, the Reclamation War begun. The Reclamation War While the Union was not the hardest hit, one of its world, New Calgary was utterly decimated by Reclaimer forces who were attempting to bypass stronger Imperial defenses in the eastern part of the galaxy. In return, the Kahada Union cased a staggering amount of casualties on the opposing side thanks to a combine effort from both human and non-human sentient. With a large navy of newly developed warships and an army of highly-trained, heavily armoured shock troops, many would grow to respect the normally pacifist state. Even its new allies such as the world of Karsol and the Northern Federation underestimated the potential of whom they regarded as reluctant farm-folk and traders. By war's end, the Kahada Union made no apologies to the newly formed UFAM for the losses they suffered. It was stated that they were the aggressors who sought to turn the peaceful area of space occupied by the Union into a potential warzone. They further emphasized the fact it was the Reclaimer who let Travesti enter the system who joined the conflict long enough to decimate New Calgary. To Center Stage Having joined what was considered the Eastern Allies during the Reclamation War, the Kahada Union would become one of the founding members of what became known as the NEDA. Combined as one force with the Federation, Karsol, and the recently allied world of Gaia, order quickly came to the North Eastern Fringe after the war. Within a few years of rebuilding, the NEDA would grow with the incorporation of the UFAM leading to what is considered to be the largest alliance in the galaxy. =Economy= Prior to the Reclamation War, the Kahada Union was a massive trader and producer of goods that was further back by its large merchant fleet. When ships were not being used by the Kahada Union to deliver trade goods, they were being deployed to pick-up goods, often for other states. This saw the Union racking in a large amount of income from its trade ships alone. Post-War, the Union has maintained this trend, but has expanded its operation even further. Now it has grown to the point that almost any location within NEDA will likely have a ship from the Union docking to deliver or pick-up goods that must be sent elsewhere in the galaxy. Everything from Gaian sculptures to Federate automobiles are packed into the hulls of Union vessels for shipping. Another major provider of the Union's wealth is Kahada Motors, a large corporation responsible for both military and civilian vessels known for making vessels able to operate even in the worst conditions. This combined with their renowned sub-light engines results in many more items that need to be shipped across the galaxy for consumption. =Military= Category:Factions